Double Trouble
by K's 'n' S's
Summary: Emmett and Nessie are close as brother and sister...but is this a good thing? Concidering what kind of influence Emmett is..or is it the other way around...Bunch of random one shots, were Nessie and Emmett have fun with the people around them! R&R ;P


_Disclaimer: Twilight's not ours, but the plot is totally mine!! Mwahahahahaha! SM owns…Twilight_

_Heeeey, K speaking! This is one of my awesome random stories ( Yes, I know I'm kinda cocky) completely without grammar errors! Awesomeeee!!!_

_Hope ya'll enjoy!_

* * *

Jasper's POV

Oh god, here they go again.

"Is not!" Nessie screamed with her high-pitched voice.

"Is too!" Emmett shouted back. Her little face was bright pink and her tiny fist were curled into balls.

"NO! You're stupid Emmett!" She shouted back and Emmett clenched his jaw. Emmett was more like a brother then an uncle too her. I mean he was like a child himself, so in a way it made sense that they had these fights. I was not willing to interfere, since Rosalie had strictly told me, that Emmett was capable of taking care of a child. Which I would never believe, and I was mostly right, since after 10 minutes, they began fighting over something stupid...like now.

"Barbie is prettier then you!" Nessie shouted and shock struck his face, he gasped and his under lip began quivering.

"She is not!" His voice was shaky, like he was crying. I stared at my brother in surprise. But Nessie continued with her arguing. "And Pokemon are stupid!" As soon as her mouth closed, Emmett's eyes darkened and he glared at Nessie, as if she had insulted him in the most horrible and unthinkable way. His anger was almost too much, but Nessie was still confident enough to insult him again. "And they don't exist!" A growl grew out from his chest. He was like a ticking time bomb. I tried to calm him down, but it was hard.

"Emmett, you know if you hurt Nessie even the slightest bit you will be dead in seconds." I said trying to save my brother, but he didn't listen. "Emmett!" I shouted again and he looked at me, with the saddest face I had ever seen him have, and his emotions were heartbreaking.

"Pokemon exist." He looked down at the floor. Looking like a child who has just been told that santa doesn't exist. He looked up at her. "They exist!" He shouted at her, but her expression didn't change. She crossed her tiny arms over her chest and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Emmett..." She began, and rested her tiny hand on his large arm. He looked at her with heartbroken eyes. "It was the right time to tell you about it, you're a big boy now Emm." She jumped up and touched his cheek and he picked her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nessie, thank you for helping me. Love you." He said and kissed her cheek. "I love you too." She kissed his cheek. And there was no longer any tension and anger in the room, just peace and happiness. They were two strange people. Then they exchanged a glance. They looked at me and giggled like maniacs. Not good. And they ran upstairs. They were both very exited and… hyper. Emmett had given her sugar, no question about that. Emmett didn't need sugar though; he had like a switch in his brain or something. This was going to mean trouble, and by the outcome of it…for me.

"Iiiiikkk!!" Nessie shrieked with her high-pitched voice from upstairs. And Emmett's booming laughter ran through the whole house. This was not good for me.

I decided to try not to think about it, and started to read one of Carlisle colossal books. _Very interesting... _I tried very hard to concentrate, but to be honest I just wasn't interested enough.

Suddenly I heard a pair of light steps coming from behind me and two small hands covered my eyes. And then she showed me that she loved me. I couldn't help but smile. Though I knew very well this was a distraction. This had happened before, and I was sure it would happen again.

* * *

_S: Okay, this was the first one up! Completely filed with awesome randomness and no-grammar errors. If you found one, TELL US!_

_K: Dear people of the world! Whatcha' think!? Let us know in one of your lovely reviews!!_

_Lots of chocolate to you all! Hope you have enjoyed our little ..ehm...nonsense (?) and hope you'll want more!_

_REVIEW!! XD_


End file.
